A Tale of a Love So Strong
by JessyTinkerbella
Summary: A story of a young girl who aspires and dreams of being a successful model.As she continues her everyday life she meets a guy that helps to motivate her and inspire her to try her best to become famous! Set in Genovia...
1. Chapter 1

A tale of a love so strong

**A tale of a love so strong...**

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical summer's day, raining again with the odd thunder crack here and there. I was in a daze, staring deeply out of the window, when I saw a figure in the street outside. He was a tall gentleman and quite handsome if I may say so myself…

At that moment the sun broke through the clouds and shimmered across the sky, creating a beautiful rainbow over him. Just then he turned and squinted in my direction, then he waved. He couldn't be waving at me could he? I pretended to be completely oblivious to his existence as I took out the trash.

"Excuse me…" he asked, "...I'm a little lost! Do you know where I could find Mrs Pennington's building?" I turned and saw him standing at the foot of the path, just outside the gate.

"Just next door...are you a relation?" I replied as he turned to admire the next house along. If so, he must not have been close as she never mentioned him.

"Only a friend's son...my dad sent me down here to look after her while her carer went away for a well deserved break. I see her as my aunt!" he answered as he swerved to look back at me.

"Oh ok, Do you want to come in? Those bags look heavy and your clothes won't help if they're wet. Your Aunt won't be long...her carer Miss Johan took her for a riverside stroll in her wheelchair to calm her down." I told him as I walked over and opened the gate, greeting him into my home.

"My name is Victoria, but you can most certainly call me Vikki. I'll go grab you a towel and some dry clothes of my dads. You look like a drowned rat. Shower's upstairs and Hairdryer is in the spare room next door to the bathroom." As I said it I vanished into the kitchen to find the towels and clean washing.

I gave him the spare clothes and showed him upstairs to the bathroom, telling him how the shower works and how to turn up the heat. After that I made my way downstairs to the living room and sat watching television. It wasn't long before he came down…with dry clothes and dry hair.

"Thanks, that was really refreshing…" he said as he looked around the room. "...Oh wow is that you?" He pointed to a picture on the wall of when I was just a toddler.

"Yes that is me…" I said with a giggle. "...I was about 3 years old and my mum entered me in a Mini Miss and her Big Sis contest, my cousin was my Big Sis. Ever since then I've had dreams of being a successful model." I grabbed his hand and ran into the hallway.

"Come on! I want to show you something...no-one else has seen this before!"  
I took him to a built-in wardrobe upstairs and opened it, turning the light on and uncovering his eyes from being hidden by my hand.

"Wow, this is amazing! Are these all you? Seriously you look hot in some of them...the older ones of course!"  
There on the wall was a perfect row of pictures I had taken every year for my birthday.

"I would spend all my birthday money on this one picture every time. I would always get the exact amount from my parents and relatives and I would go down to the Portrait Shop and get my picture taken...this year I didn't have enough money because my dad has been cut from his job and my mum can't work anymore. She has to look after my little brother in the hospital and is barely ever home."

I pointed to the spot where the plaque said My 18th Birthday...to the spot that would one day this year, hopefully have my latest picture. Then I turned off the light and closed the door, turning to him and asking…

"So what do they call you then? Is it something butch like Mike or Dan?" I laughed as I made lists of funny names and hoped that I'd guess right.

"It's none of those...you'll laugh when I tell you. It's Ronald. Ron for short…" he looked at the floor, his cheeks ripened with embarrassment.

"No...I like it. It's original but individual and it's a beautiful name to have. You shouldn't be ashamed!" I explained to make him feel better.

Everything was silent...then he looked at me, he didn't smile. He just stared into my eyes. As if lost in a forest of trees and beautiful rose gardens. Then almost shocking my body to death, he pulled me towards him and kissed me so passionately I could feel my leg starting to perk up behind me...

Minutes later we pulled away from each other. "Umm...I have to go. My aunt will probably be back now! Umm thank you for the clothes, for the shower and for...and for that!" He kissed me on the cheek then headed towards the stairs. As he reached the bottom I called from the landing..."Ron! Do you want to go out some time? For dinner or for coffee?"  
Ron turned back and replied, "How about dinner tomorrow, my aunts house, and I'll cook?"  
"Sounds great!" I said as he let himself out the door...

"Wow!"  
I walked back to my room day dreaming. Smiling angelically...


	2. Chapter 2

A tale of a love so strong…

**A tale of a love so strong…**

**Chapter 2**

The next day I called round with the laundry that I would help Miss Johan with while she made Miss Pennington breakfast and lunch.

Ron answered the door, "Oh hey Vikki...I'm making cookies for my breakfast. Come on in..." he said as he stood in his boxers. Just smiling awkwardly waiting for a reply…

"Hi Ron, this is all great and everything but don't you think we're moving a bit too fast with the underwear and the cookies?" I laughed as I walked in and went to the outhouse with the washing. "So Mrs Pennington doesn't mind you walking round in your socks and boxers in the afternoon?" I asked as I ate a cookie.

"Well she left me a note for when I got up saying she'll be out most of the day, so I figured there was no point in getting dressed if I didn't have visitors...but it turns out I do. She never said you'd be coming round in the note!" he chuckled as he pulled out another batch of cookies from in the oven, then taking his oven gloves and apron.

"So she doesn't know that you're wearing her apron and cooking in your underwear? Hah!" I laughed as I took a picture on my phone.

"Oh, come on now! That isn't funny. Stop it…" he said as he tickled me to get my phone off me and delete the picture. Then as I said stop he kissed me so un-expectedly that I kissed him back. "Wow, you have a great body shape! These muscles are amazing!" I said as we kissed for longer.

As we were taken under by passionate love we heard the front door slam. It was Miss Johan and Mrs Pennington back from their trip. We quickly pulled away from each other and Ron ran upstairs to get dressed.

"Oh, hi Miss Johan I was just helping out with your laundry as per usual. Don't mind me I'll just go…" I put the washing basket on the side and walked over to the door.

"No, no! Stay if you want...just wait till you meet Ronald he's great, a lovely boy!" she answered as she called him.  
A few moments later he turned up with my dads old clothes, clean and folded very neatly. "Ok Ronald, this is…" Miss Johan was interrupted by Ron.

"Miss Victoria Heart! Yes this was the girl I was telling you about that helped me look handsome before coming to see you and Aunt Pennington!"

I laughed a little and then smiled. "Yeah we just connected. Simplest way to make friends I always say!" I replied.


End file.
